


There Was An Attempt

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Caught, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: In hindsight, they probably could have and SHOULD have picked a better place to try that.





	There Was An Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Day Sixteen: In Public Place

Axel was by no means an exhibitionist. The thought of letting someone other than the person he was dating see him naked was enough to make his skin crawl. Never mind the thought of actually having sex where someone else could see. He’d rather peel off his own fingernails than to suffer through that embarrassment.

Or so he thought.

It wasn’t until he found himself in the closet of a museum on a late Sunday evening, hand clamped tightly over his boyfriend’s mouth to muffle his moans, that he realized that  _ maybe  _ there was something exciting about knowing they could be caught at any second.

It was awkward at first. He wasn’t sure if they should sit or lay, but they eventually decided to stand. Standing turned into Axel pinning him to the wall, and things got better from there.

Trying to be quick was frustrating. If he wasn’t worrying about Demyx’s moans, he was worrying about controlling his thrusts so that the sound of his pelvis hitting his ass didn’t echo and give them away. And because it was a museum, people were constantly walking by. Each time they heard footsteps, they would stop and stay completely still until the footsteps receded or they didn’t hear voices anymore.

Slow was equally as frustrating. Slow wouldn’t get them off, for one, and it was a time sensitive affair. They had about thirty minutes until the museum closed for the night and they didn’t want to get locked in. Axel was also worried about the time because the longer they stated in that closet meant the chances of them being found there rose by the second.

But it was amazing. The times where no one was near the door meant they had a little more freedom, and he tried his best to make it worth it for Demyx. Even if he didn’t get much out of their tryst, he wanted Demyx to enjoy himself.

Axel must have pressed a thousand kisses to the back of his neck, and was rewarded with the sweetest of sounds. He tried to make up for the lack of speed in force, and he could tell by the way Demyx pushed back into him that it did the trick. He himself hadn’t even come close to finishing, but it was good enough.

Demyx reached up to grab his free hand and guide it between his legs. He understood and wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking in time with his thrusts. Demyx groaned into the hand over his mouth, inhaled sharply through his nose, and leaned back against Axel’s chest.

Axel shut his eyes. For a moment, he’d forgotten where he was and allowed himself to thrust a little too fast. He was only partially aware that the sound of skin meeting skin was getting to loud, and so was Demyx, but he’d slipped away from reality for two—maybe three minutes. It was two or three minutes too long. Both men jumped out of their skin at the sound of someone furiously pounding on the closet door.

“Who’s in there?!”

They thought staying silent would make the person go away. Unfortunately, their lack of response made the museum security guard open yank the door.

Axel learned two things that night. The first was that he could use a bit more adventure in his life. Having sex in a public place wasn’t as bad as he imagined it. He probably wouldn’t do it again, but at least he could say that he’d done it. The second was that a public lewd act is a misdemeanor crime punishable by 100 hours of community service and a $2000 fine in their state.

**Author's Note:**

> The weirdest thing is that so far, this is the one that was the hardest for me to write. It’s awful, I know, but it was the best I could do without freaking out lol. I’ll try to make tomorrow’s prompt much better.


End file.
